Darkness Consumes
by HarDyfReaK
Summary: When the darkness reaches deep into your soul, who will save you? Characters: Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Lita, Edge, Christian etc
1. And it begins

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I don't claim to know them personally. This story is purely fictional. Enjoy ( Oooh also reviews would help encourage me to write more... So if you like it let me know.  
  
"Matt if you don't leave me alone I swear I'm going to throw you out of the locker room." Jeff gave an annoyed look to his brother.  
  
"But Jeff, it's for your own good. We need to talk or you need to talk to someone else about what's bothering you. Your attitude lately sucks. You care about nothing but yourself and your performance in the ring proves it." Matt pleaded with his brother to listen.  
  
"I don't give a fuck where it shows I'm not ready to talk to you or anyone else about ANYTHING ok? Get it through your head and leave me the fuck alone." Jeff turned his back on his brother and started shoving his clothes into his bag.  
  
"Jeff..." Jeff turned around and shoved Matt backwards "JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE".  
  
Matt stared bewildered at his brother. "Jeff please calm." before he could finish he was shoved hard against the wall. He squinted at the pain that coursed through his back. "Oh fuck. "Jeff realised what he had just done. It was the first time he had touched Matt like that outside the ring. "Please Matt I'm sorry... but just leave now. I can't handle anymore."  
  
Matt stood there for a second before leaving the locker room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Fuck Fuck fuck" Jeff swore to himself. He needed to get out of here. Why couldn't his brother just understand that he couldn't talk to him just yet? He didn't know when he would be able to. How could he ruin Matt's image of him by letting him see the dark suicidal crazy brother that he had. Matt was so pure, so innocent, so perfect. Everything Jeff wished he could be. Tears started to fall. He needed to get back to the hotel and fast...  
  
At the hotel... He watched as the blade traced patterns over his arm. He closed his eyes as a sense of calm drifted over him. The pain helped him relax. It's what he craved. He cut close to the veins. Wishing he had the courage to press down deeper. How funny it was he thought that he could handle the pain on the outside but not on the inside. He started sobbing as he collapsed on the bathroom floor. He could head Matt calling out to him from the next room. He must have answered cos he stopped. He cleared up the mess and bandaged his arm and went to bed.  
  
"Nooo" he could hear her scream as the car slid off the road. Jeff tried to brake but it was too late. Jeff woke up in a cold sweat. Fuck this shit, he thought to himself as he got up and started getting dressed. He couldn't handle it, he'd rather go out than deal with the dreams which seemed to plague him every night. 


	2. Papercut

Disclaimer: Song used Linkin Park - Papercut. As I said previously reviews are most welcome.  
  
Why does it feel like night today?  
  
Something in here's not right today? Why am I so uptight today?  
  
Paranoia's all I got left  
  
I don't know what stressed me first  
  
Or how the pressure was fed but  
  
I know just what it feels like  
  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
  
A face watches every time I lie  
  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  
That the face inside is hearing me / right beneath my skin  
  
It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back  
  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
I know I've got a face in me  
  
points out all the mistakes to me  
  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
  
I can't add up to what you can but  
  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
  
A face watches every time they lie  
  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
  
That the face inside is watching you too right inside your skin  
  
The sun goes down  
  
I feel the light betray me  
  
At the club he was onto his tenth scotch and he felt like he was flying. He was used to being stared at while he was dancing. Dressed in black leather pants and a tight black mesh top, which emphasised his toned body to perfection and showed off his belly button ring as he raised his arms in the air dancing. His eyes which were smeared with black eye shadow where closed as he lost himself in the music. They opened when he felt another body start grinding with his. He looked down to see a black haired beauty in front of him. She was dressed similarly to him and he caught a glimpse of her tongue ring as she licked her lips. He bought his hands down to her ass and pushed her closer to him. Their lips met, but it was not a soft kiss. It was a battle for domination. The winner would be in control. "Lets get out of here" Jeff whispered.  
  
Back at Jeff's room there was no need for formalities as Jeff pushed the girl back onto the bed and began taking off his clothes. His green eyes stared daringly into her, challenging her to protest. But she didn't make a sound as she removed her own clothing and waited for his next words.  
  
"Suck me," he said in a low tone. She glanced at his very large cock and got to work. She took the head into her mouth but even this was not easy considering the size of him. She tried taking him further but could only get about a quarter of the way, so she used her hands and tongue instead. He groaned in frustration and shoved her back on the pillows displeased. He slapped her across the face.  
  
"I said suck me" he ground out menacingly.  
  
He maneuvered himself over her face and lowered himself into her mouth. He could feel her squirming to adjust but he just kept going. Her moans and cries sending vibrations over his cock. "Oh yeah babe, harder" he groaned. When the pleasure got too much he sat back and turned her over. He started rubbing her pussy from behind and felt how wet she was becoming.  
  
Without warning he slammed into her and saw he clench her hands around the headboards and scream. He clasped one hand over her mouth and started rubbing her hard over her clit in time with his thrusts. As he neared his climax he knew she was close too. He released his hand from her mouth and slapped her ass. He felt her start to come as his actions got faster. She screamed and then shuddered underneath him, which caused him to grunt and bite down on her back as he came himself.  
  
He collapsed next to her and put his arms over his eyes. She stared weakly at his form lying next to her and saw the criss-cross of the scars on his arm. She traced the scars softly with her finger.  
  
He jerked back and grabbed her wrist, "Get out" he said not looking at her. She started to protest but he just walked towards the bathroom. "By the time I come out you had better be gone" and with that the door closed.  
  
She didn't have a choice so she got dressed and left the room. She ran towards the stair when she bumped into a tall, curly back haired man. "I'm sorry" she murmured as she ran past him. "Hey wait" he called " what happened? You were just in my brothers room, is he ok?" She stopped "THAT was your brother" she cried "you can pass on this message from me that he is the most fucked up individual that I have ever met."  
  
"HEY! That is my brother you're talking about." Matt defended.  
  
She shook her head and gave out a short laugh. "Maybe you should get to know the true him then. The cruel, heartless, most self- centered freak I have ever met" she ran down the stairs quickly, not waiting fro a reply.  
  
Matt's heart dropped. 'Not again' he thought. He contemplated going in to see Jeff but decided to save it till the morning. 


	3. The only joy

Disclaimer: By some chance of a miracle I STILL don't own these characters :P But don't worry cos I fear they are taking over me *looks around with a paranoid look on her face* hehehehe  
  
In the morning Jeff awoke to someone tickling his feet. Only one person would be so daring as to wake him up in the morning.  
  
"Go' way Red." Lita laughed and started dragging him out of bed by his feet.  
  
"C'mon Skittles lets go down to the arena and practice for tonight." Jeff groaned.  
  
" The one person Jeff couldn't refuse was Lita. Even on his worst days she could always make him smile with just her mere presence. Lita ripped the covers off him.  
  
"Ooh Skittles, if the thousands of screaming female fans could see you now in just your boxers they would all faint." Lita laughed "and perhaps all the male fans would too, I know you'd like that better. Ooof" Jeff kicked her off the bed and wrapped the covers over himself again and laughed at her sprawled on the ground.  
  
"Oh that's it mister psycho" Lita pounced on him and started tickling. Jeff's arms and legs went flailing as he tried to reverse their position. Finally she had him under her and went to tickle but she grabbed his arms to stop him. Jeff flinched as her fingers dug into the bandages.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Lita asked. "Nothing" he replied. "I'm just still a bit bruised from the match yesterday". "I'm sorry honey. Seriously though, get up and let's go. I'll be downstairs having breakfast if anyone needs me ok? " Jeff nodded. "But it would help Jeffy if you got off me so I could actually get there" Jeff blushed and got off her. Lita laughed and shook her head as she left.  
  
Downstairs Lita sat with Matt. "I'm worried about him Matt. Its like he doesn't have any energy in him anymore. I still see glimpses of the old Jeff but he's changed." Matt sighed and rakes his fingers through his hair. "I really need him to open up to me. These changes are reflecting badly on his performances and the team. Should I go talk to him Lita?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know how much good it would do but you're his brother. If he's gonna talk to anyone it should be you." Just then Edge and Christian walked up to them "Hey dude and dudette, wanna hit the gym? Where's your rainbow today?" Lita chuckled at that. "Lita I'm gonna go talk to Jeff and ill meet you in a bit ok?" Matt said. "Does this mean you're free to hang with us" Edge grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her away. "YEAH c'mon Lita lets go to the gym I think there's one here in the hotel somewhere." Lita started laughing and called out to Matt that she would meet up with him later. 


	4. Confrontations

Upstairs in Jeff's room, Matt's POV.  
  
Jeff heard the door opening. "Hey Matt how you doing?" So that's how he's gonna play it, I thought o myself, like nothing happened. "I'm doing ok" I replied. "Rough night?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"Look Matt, if you came here for another 'talk' don't bother, I'm not in the mood." Jeff rummaged in his bag for his clothes and started getting dressed.  
  
"Is this how your gonna be from now on? Running away from your problems?" Jeff grinned, "What makes you think I have problems Matty?"  
  
He turned to the mirror and frowned. He would have to do something about the dark circles under his eyes, he thought to himself. I sighed as I watched my brother study himself.  
  
"Oh nothing at all would make me think that Jeff." I got up and grabbed his shoulder. "Look at yourself man, you don't look good. You've totally withdrawn yourself from your friends, your girlfriend, and me. I see strange girls crawling out of your bedroom at night crying, you rarely make it to the arena on time and you don't even care?"  
  
Jeff went to the bed and sat down tiredly. "I've always told you Matt that you wouldn't understand because I don't understand myself at the moment. I have no explanations for my behaviour apart from telling you how I feel. There's darkness in my soul, which stops me from being happy. All it cares about is satisfying its own need before others." Jeff looked me in the eyes, pleading with me to understand. "Yeah I hurt the girl in my room last night, but that was not my intention to begin with. She was a willing partner, but I didn't want that. I wanted someone to challenge, to dominate because I have no control over myself so I wanted to control her. The things I did to her would make you sick so I can't tell you what was done, but Matt I didn't know what I was doing? You believe me don't you?"  
  
I shook my head, "How can you NOT know what your doing to this girl. Your right, I don't understand your actions, but it doesn't mean I wont sit down and work through it with you."  
  
"Matt there's something else I've been meaning to tell you and Lita for a while now. I'm breaking up Team X-Treme." I started to protest but Jeff held up his hand in silence. "Ill still be around bro, but I want to be on my own. Vince agreed and is starting me in singles matches next week. You and Lita will be a team still."  
  
I knew I should have left the room then because I could start to feel myself get angry. "So that's always gonna be your solution isn't it, to walk away from me, to walk away from what we built together like it means fucking nothing to you anymore. You are fooling yourself then Jeff, because I know that this team meant everything to you and when you turn around in a month or so and realize you want it back perhaps WE wont want it that way anymore." Anger and frustration made me say the next words "You're a fuckup Jeff and I don't know why I bother with you"  
  
I could see the hurt and tears in Jeff's eyes and immediately regretted my words. I groaned inwardly, "Jeff, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that"  
  
Jeff started walking into the bathroom and said in a whisper, "You know what Matt, in a strange way I know you did. In your eyes ill always be the crazy little brother with some problem or another, who will always be a burden on your shoulders. Well I'm releasing you form this. Maybe you'll be happier then and so will I. " Jeff closed the door and I could hear him slump to the floor trying to keep his sobs as quiet as possible so I couldn't hear.  
  
I grabbed the first thing I saw which happened to be the lamp and threw it against the wall taking pleasure in watching it shatter.  
  
  
  
Jeff's POV  
  
I could hear Matt going nuts in the next room. I could hear things shattering and breaking, him punching the wall and cursing his head off. Finally I heard him turn on the radio, the familiar lyrics to a song came on. 'Pull me out of body don't want it don't want in,  
  
Feeble frail and rotting descending I'm lost in,  
  
A structure that's collapsing don't want it cast into,  
  
Maker take the body don't want it wants me'  
  
I listened to the lyrics as I reached over for my trusty blade. This time thought I think I went to far. I could start to feel myself get weaker and weaker and my cries getting softer. Finally I heard the last verse to the song as I let out one last scream before everything went black.  
  
'Dark for fear of failure an inner gloom as wide as an eye and fermenting roiling hate death grip in my veins unveiling rancid petals flowering forth foul nectar the space between a blink and a tear  
  
...death blooms.' 


End file.
